Preservation of blood, cellular biological substances, tissue and other thermolabile products frequently involves product maintenance at extremely cold temperatures. Cellular biological substances are the fundamental, structural and functional unit of living organisms. Thermolabile substances are those substances which are easily altered or decomposed by heat. One economical mode for containment involves the use of encapsulating plastic since plastic is relatively inexpensive and lends itself to mass production techniques. However, many plastics suffer from brittleness at extremely low cryogenic temperatures and seams are sometimes susceptible to fracture.
In addition, bags that are formed either by folding over a planar material and seaming along peripheries or layering two planar materials and seaming along the peripheries have a generally ovoid shape when filled with a liquid. This is because the cross-sectional area adjacent either the fold or the seam has an area of decreasing cross-sectional width as it tapers from the center. While for many applications, this type of narrowing is unobjectionable, for certain biological fluids such as white stem cells, a bag having non-uniform thickness along its cross-section may impair the integrity of the biological product, particularly during temperature changes. One reason for quality loss during a change in temperature may involve the differential thermal gradient within the thermolabile or cellular substance caused by variations in thickness induced by the geometric shape of the bag itself. Stated alternatively, the center portion of the bag is thicker than the edges.
A corollary to the above-enunciated problem entails the fact that the prior art bags, with their thicker center portions, also provides a non-planar surface on opposing sides of the bag. This results in a "high spot" which also makes uniform temperature alteration of the contents difficult especially when heat exchange is attempted by contact with a substantially planar surface that provides the heat gradient. Because the bag has a high area, uniform contact along the entire cross-section of the surface will have been precluded.
FIG. 8 reflects prior art bag structure and highlights the inherent problems associated therewith. The radio frequency seam S is thinner than the non-seamed plastic forming the bag and has its weakest point W at an edge of the seal closest to the interior I. When the product P begins to freeze, the product freezes first at the thinnest part of the bag, i.e. at edge E. Freezing proceeds inwardly, from the outside in, until an unfrozen core C exists. As the core C freezes, it expands and generates forces F which collimate and focus on the edge E because of the geometrical configuration of the bag. The force F frequently causes bag rupture at the weakest point W because the wedging force appearing at edge E tries to separate the seam with a turning moment M. Recall the bag material tends to become brittle at low temperatures, exacerbating this problem.
FIG. 13 reveals a further site of prior art bag weakness. When an access port tube T is to be fitted to the bag, two horseshoe-shaped RF horns H dose on the plastic membrane around the tube T and then the membrane at the seal area S. This causes another weakened area W where bag failures commonly occur.